harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/Lily Potter music video.
hello people of this wikia. so anyway, I have decided to make a Lily Potter music video that you need to help me with. i am not saying that i am going to give you my adress and you are all going to come to my house. NO WAY JOSE! instead, you are going to give me ideas. There are several ways that you can help me with this. #you can figure out what kind of pics or video clips i can put for this actually, thats it. I have a lot of it figured out already. It will take place in Lily Potter adn the Sober Seven. It will be a preview of Lily's version of the avril lavigne hit, The Best Dang thing. It will involve the entire Slytherin house team, and will involve everyone on their broom sticks. I am posting the lyrics below. Please give me some ideas!!!!!!! ♫aajfe♫ the best dang thing by avril lavigne. Let me hear you say hey hey hey Hey hey hey Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho Hey hey ho I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door Even though I told him yesterday and the day before I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene? When do you think they'll finally see? That you're not, not, not gonna get any better You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never Like it or not even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble, I'm a heck of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best dang thing that your eyes have ever seen Alright, alright Yeah I hate it when a guy doesn't understand Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand I hate it when they go out and we stay in And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends I found my hopes, I found my dreams My Cinderella story scene Now everybody's gonna see That you're not, not, not gonna get any better You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble, I'm a heck of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best dang thing that your eyes have ever seen Give me an A! Always give me what I want Give me a V! Be very very good to me R! Are you gonna treat me right? I! I can put up a fight Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud Let me hear you scream loud One, two, three, four! Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene? When do you think they'll finally see? That you're not, not, not gonna get any better You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble, I'm a heck of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen I'm the best dang thing that your eyes have ever seen Let me hear you say hey hey hey Hey hey hey Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho Hey hey ho Hey hey hey Hey hey hey Hey hey hey I'm the best dang thing that your eyes have ever seen Category:Blog posts